1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetics, personal care products, and external use pharmaceuticals, and more particularly to topical applicators of encapsulated liquids used for cosmetic, hygienic, or medical purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that liquid cosmetic, hygienic, and external use pharmaceutical formulations can be manufactured in hermetically sealed single-use capsules that ensure a better stability over the storage period, than is allowed by reopened bottles, jars, and other sorts of containers or by packages of moisturized tissues and wipes. A single applicator containing both an absorber (usually, a sponge) and a capsule of a liquid that is crashed by the user in her hand before an application obviates the need of having a separate container of a liquid and an applicator for it.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/198,055 (filed Jul. 19, 2002) describes a cosmetic applicator containing a bubble (of an unspecified material) of a cosmetic product, upon burst of which the product migrates through the body (polyurethane foam) of the applicator to its front (working) surface. A distinctive feature of the disclosed applicator is having a protective removable cover (polyethylene) over the front surface of the applicator.
The inventors propose a number of solutions to alleviate the problem of delivering a cosmetic product to the working surface of the applicator. First, the user should apply additional pressure to the backing layer of the applicator to force migration of the cosmetic product through the applicator body to the front surface. Second, the side of the bubble adjacent the rear surface of the applicator is made weaker than the opposite side of the bubble to ensure that the product is released on the side facing the rear surface to facilitate its migration through the applicator body to the front surface. Third, a cosmetic product is placed substantially centrally of the applicator. Fourth, the description of the manufacture process of applicators and bubbles might imply that a bubble can be fixed within the applicator.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/986,264 (filed Nov. 8, 2001) discloses a cosmetic article (a wipe) comprising a substrate (a sponge) with which a dry cosmetic composition and breakable capsules (of an unspecified material) or microcapsules including a liquid (water) are associated. Upon breaking of the capsules, the liquid wets the cosmetic composition.
A major problem outlined in that application is that capsules are often hard to crash in hand. In order to inhibit movement of bigger capsules, the inventor suggests fixing them with positioning members or by an adhesive. The inventor also proposes a compressing device where pulling an article containing capsules between rolls or squeezing it in a special compartment ensures breakage of the capsules. The problem of an even distribution of a cosmetic composition in the substrate is solved by preliminarily applying the composition in an aqueous solution to the substrate followed by drying the substrate. When later the applicator is squeezed, multiple microcapsules of water dispersed in the substrate break and the released water reconstitutes the formulation.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to create a practically operable hand applicator of encapsulated liquids of different consistencies that would guarantee breakage of a capsule from a regular manual effort and a quick delivery of the released liquid to the working surface of the applicator. Another important object is to ensure an even distribution of the liquid over the whole working side of the applicator and hence an even application of the liquid on skin or other surfaces. Other objects of this invention are:                provide with an applicator that allows dosing a formulation being applied;        enhance stability during storage of formulations contained in capsules;        make an applicator convenient in use, particularly in terms of easily locating a capsule by the user, having an indication of its successful breakage, and conveniently holding the applicator in hand;        make an applicator more hygienic in use;        devise a more economical way of applying encapsulated liquids; and        depict applications of this invention beyond cosmetics, personal care, and medicine.        